


Eating Out

by Quality_Street_Sin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Eddie gets his ass slurpt at Denny's, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Snowballing, Tongues, Xenophilia, grand slam, neurotransmitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quality_Street_Sin/pseuds/Quality_Street_Sin
Summary: After a long time spent on the job, Eddie and Venom go out for a very early/late breakfast- and some fun ;)





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhilipJFry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilipJFry/gifts).



It had been a long day. 

Night.

Span of thirty, terrible, action-packed waking hours. 

It was the exact sort of Odyssey of a weekend that rightfully  _ should _ end in a pleather booth awaiting junk food. 

Right now, Denny's was where Eddie Brock  _ belonged _ . His soul was wholly at peace among the plastic tables, soothed by the smell of cheap coffee and maple-flavour syrup. The great American chain diner was his ancestral homeland, and there was nowhere else in the world he’d be more comfortable. 

He was halfway through a grand slam—  with sides of nearly everything, because he was quite literally eating for two here, when he felt Venom perk up. It wasn’t a specific motion, rather, a change in something in their intermingled molecules. It made him feel like a tuning fork that had just been struck. 

“Yeah?” he asked, between mouthfuls of syrup-soaked pancakes.

The response was a tactile one, an electric hum in the nerves at the base of his spine. It came with shared visions, the vicarious feeling of stroking touch and the heat of skin on skin,  _ licking _ —  


“Not  _ here _ ,” Eddie said, a futile show of false objection. “Only if you’re  _ quiet _ .”  

**I’m not the one who has to worry about that,** Venom stroked through his body, a great downward pull of blood, almost making him choke.  **Am I?**

Eddie shook his head. He was already starting to get hard—  he was suddenly glad of their secluded choice in seating. 

“Be quick,” he mumbled. 

**I will be.**

Every movement was so quick and subtle as to be invisible from the outside. Minute, momentary touches, kisses along Eddie’s jawline, tendrils peeling free to reach between his legs. Venom was  _ cool _ , delectably below body temperature, glorious in the summer heat. 

Cold, tingling kisses pressed along his spine, from the nape of his neck to the base of his back. 

Eddie, staring into space while his thoughts went lewd, ate another piece of bacon. 

Lips grazed his ass, then  _ teeth _ , a playful threat, a reminder of the power that currently coiled in his pelvis. 

**Want me to start slow?** Venom teased, cool probing tendrils manifesting, then stroking small circles around the pucker of his hole.  
  
A waitress stopped by, and asked if Eddie needed more coffee. 

He just about managed a nod, trying to pretend that his cheeks weren’t flushing. He distantly remembered that porn filmed in restaurants existed, so he couldn’t be the  _ worst  _ example in this particular franchise. 

At least, probably not. 

Venom could manifest appendages at will, and Eddie recognised the cool sensation against him as that ever-recognisable tongue; circling, spreading the wetness of saliva as Eddie tensed at the motion. 

“Dude,” he said, through a mouthful of fluffy scrambled eggs. “Don’t fuck up my pants.” 

**I won’t.**

The tongue was warmer; reflective of their shared blood supply. Eddie had to resist the urge to grind back onto it—  had to bite back the beginning of a moan as it slipped inside. The restaurant was busy, mostly drunk college kids at this time of night, and there were a hell of a lot of people that would notice if he started making noise. There was nothing to do but grin and bear it, preferably without telling the whole world he had a symbiote up his ass. 

Venom probed deeper, deep enough that Eddie began to feel the barbs at the back of his tongue. They were softened, when he did this, whenever they fucked; turned to pleasant texture rather than the harsh hooks they normally were. Hooks designed for holding  _ prey _ . 

Venom picked up on the jolt of arousal at that, and shared his sensation of it, what it felt like to taste that leap in dopamine, the delicious sweetness of oxytocin. 

How it turned him on in kind. 

Eddie had to bite his fork. 

Another tendril snaked free, reaching around to touch his stiff cock. It throbbed at the contact, the cool touch, the multitude of tiny tentacles curling around his body, inside and out, reaching over his hip joints to crowd his crotch. All gentle, all ridiculously stimulating; Venom knew where the nerves ran, how to tap into the network of his body. 

Venom  _ fluttered _ his tongue inside him, and Eddie jolted at the alien pleasure of it. He banged his knee on the underside of the table,and panicked at the noise as the plates rattled. 

That was half of the thrill of it—  the threat. 

**Focus on your breakfast** **_._ ** **It’ll help you be less obvious.**

“I’m not being obvi-”  Eddie began to protest, but had to cut himself off with a gasp. Venom started stroking the length of his stiff cock, at the same time detailing his side—  the heat of it as he wrapped tendrils around it, the taste and texture and the complex interworkings of erectile and nervous tissue. 

It was absurdly arousing; his body from the other side, the hungry adoration Venom felt when he touched it. That  _ love _ , which Eddie tried his best to reciprocate, to beam back in his thoughts as  _ I love you I love you I love you  _ over the chaos of pleasure their shared mind usually became. 

He struggled to suppress his heavy breathing, to sit still. Even as the heat of arousal deepened, even as Venom licked deeper, seeming to fill him completely, as he was overwhelmed by girth and texture and touch. 

He didn't have the space in his mind left for chewing, so he set his fork down momentarily, closed his eyes. 

**They’ll think you've finished,** Venom said, all in his mind, his voice turned to a breathy purr by their mutual pleasure. 

Inside Eddie, his tongue shifted, pressed against his prostate, moving deliciously against the nub of nerves.

“Pretty sure I’m gonna soon.” Eddie mumbled. He could feel the full length of it, inside him, an alien pleasure. Anne hadn’t had toys this big. 

Venom laughed at his naked thoughts, a deep, throaty pseudo-sound, humming through his bones. 

**Glad I’m doing a good job.**

There was one final movement—  something with the ludicrous length of tongue that sent pleasure surging through Eddie’s body like a bolt of lighting—  and Eddie came. 

And also spilled his water. 

He was mopping it up with the table’s provided napkins, when Venom emerged as a tiny, snaking thing from his collar, and kissed him. His mouth was immediately full of hot, sticky cum; his lips coated with the taste of himself. 

He swallowed, and washed the taste away with orange juice. 

**Did you like it?** **  
****  
** Eddie took another bite of hash brown, and poured himself some more coffee. 

“‘Course I did.” 

**Should we do that again, sometime?**

The answer read in his neurotransmitters—  he didn’t even need to  _ say _ ‘yes’. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter [https://twitter.com/QualityStSin](url) and find me on discord at [this server](https://discord.gg/mZwu6tU)


End file.
